


Trashers and Vetements

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #HEA_2017, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Chanyeol's clothes are missing one by one. So did his mind whenever he was near Baekhyun apparently.





	Trashers and Vetements

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #132**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** To the prompter: I really hope I did your prompt justice, I was caught in an author's block near the end and it stressed me out. I kinda made the prompt my own by cutting it by part... hope you'll like it! Thank you for leaving this fun prompt! To everyone, this is actually the first time I participate in a fic festival, so I have to thank the Happily Ever After team for letting me the chance to do this wild thing. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it... Even during my author's block. kiss kiss! PS: Trashers and Vetements are both known street style clothing lines.

This was happening for the third time this week.

 

This was too much for him now.

 

He truly had enough.

 

Chanyeol had searched for yet another hoodie of his. Ever since he arrived to Toronto three years ago, none of his clothes would stay in his closet. His favorite hoodies, shirts, t-shirts, vests…. Heck, even his boxers were disappearing, never to be seen again. It went to the point Chanyeol had to sleep while hugging his outfit for the next day. He even had to hide his baggages every time he came back from their vacations. But those times are over. This year was his senior year and Chanyeol would bust who exactly was stealing his clothes today. No matter what.

 

And this is why he’s now begging to his best friend in the cafeteria.

 

“For the last time, I won’t help you on your weird mystery, Chanyeol.”

“Come on, Jongdae! Please, please pretty please!” Chanyeol was looking at a brown haired men whose name’s Jongdae with pleading eyes.

“Chanyeol.” Jongdae looked directly into the taller’s eyes with determination. “This is our last year. Last year equals no time for mystery team roleplay or anything childish. I mean, you could buy everything you lost with that bank account of yours.” He finished with a smirk. See, Jongdae isn’t wrong, Chanyeol or from his full name Park Chanyeol, 24 years old is richer than a good percentage of students in this university thanks to his family of successful lawyers. From his grandfather to his parents, they all contributed to make the surname Park a powerful name in the world of law. But both his sister and himself were exceptions, to the disappointment of his loving mom and dad. While Park Yoora, his older sister became a well known news reporter, Chanyeol wanted to become a world known performer. Since his younger age, music has been his biggest passion and so, when he announced to his parents he wanted to study in Music instead of Law, they had no other choice other than to accept with open hearts.

 

“But, Jongdae! My spongebob boxers were given to me by Kris as a departure gift!! I can’t just simply buy another one… It wouldn’t be as sentimental as it was.”

“Too much information for the table,Chanyeol!” Kim Jongdae, the taller’s best friend said while pushing his plate away from him. “Plus, who cares?! It’s only boxers!”

“I do!”

“You what?” Both Jongdae and Chanyeol looks in direction of the other voice, a small man with a cute button nose and blonde hair.

“Hey, Baek.”

“Oh Baekhyun, please tell Chanyeol that… Hold up where did you get that sweater?” Jongdae points at Baekhyun’s black sweater with the caption _May the bridges I burn light the way_.

“Bought it last week, why?” Baekhyun responds while sitting down beside Chanyeol.

“Didn’t Chanyeol lost the same exact sweater last week?” Jongdae ponders.

“Damn right I did.” Chanyeol answered.

“Probably a coincidence.” Baekhyun says before chewing a carrot and not so casually looking around… Especially at a certain giant who seemed to not really know about that small detail.

“But, isn’t it too big for you Baek?” Jongdae strikes back, only for Baekhyun to answer:

“Bigger size is the new trend.”

“Baekhyun… it definitely isn’t.” Jongdae deadpans. And it was at this moment that Chanyeol seemed to deem the conversation over, he simply stood and started walking away, making the other two look at his direction.  
“I have a class so,uh, yeah, see you guys around. By the way, you look good in that sweater by the way Baekhyun.” Chanyeol ends the interrogation, leaving a slightly blushing Baekhyun and a very curious Jongdae.

 

 

One half eaten lunch and three hours of class where he couldn’t even listen to his teacher, Baekhyun is in the library walking in direction of a student with plushed lips and fully concentrated into his studying session… Well, until Baekhyun came to sit at his table, dropping his bag quite loudly before letting out a long sigh of desperation, not minding any of the other students annoyed stares at him. The boy who was in front of Baekhyun stops reading for a little.

 

“So, I take it that he didn’t realise you were wearing his sweater?” Kyungsoo asks without his eyes leaving his book.

“No.” Baekhyun curtly replies.

“And thus, didn’t realise you also stole his favorite spongebob boxers nor did he realise that you are the one who stole all of his clothes?”

“No Kyungsoo! This is pissing me off by the second!” Baekhyun hushered to Kyungsoo, his best friend, who was still very concentrated in his book.

“Why don’t you simply tell him that you love him and want to become his boyfriend?”

“OH MY GOD, KYUNGSOO ARE YOU SERIOUS?” The librarian looks at Baekhyun with a very cold stare, making Baekhyun quietly say a simple ‘sorry’ before continuing.

“I can’t simply ask him to date me Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun whispers to his friend who now looks at him with a very serious face.

“Yes, you can. Just go to him and say _Chanyeol, I loved you ever since we became roommates_ then fucking kiss for god’s sake.” Kyungsoo mimicked his best friend’s voice, to which Baekhyun responded with a light slap on the other’s hand.

“ I hate you.”  
“No, you love me because nobody in this college is strong enough to handle the whole package.”

“True, but what if Chanyeol’s a straight as hell man?”

“He told us last year that he was gay as hell, the fuck Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun stopped for a moment to think before simply letting his head drop on the table, making the students around them look at them in disdain… and Kyungsoo looking around feeling sorry of having destroyed their study session.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo poked his friend.

“I am literally dying right now, leave me alone.”

“ JUST FUCKING TELL HIM THAT YOU WANT TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND INSTEAD OF STEALING HIS CLOTHES BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Kyungsoo shouted to his best friend, capturing both the librarian and anyone in there radius’ attention...

 

...And thus, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were banned from the library for a month.

 

 

Around four in the afternoon, Chanyeol was heading back to his dorm after a long day when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned around to find out who it was only to see Jongdae running in his way.

 

“Hey, I was going to call you.” Chanyeol says.

“Yeah, well we need to talk.” Jongdae replies while trying to catch his breath.

“We really do.”

“I think I know who is stealing all your clothes.” the smaller replies while setting himself straight.

“ I wanted to talk to you about it as well-”

“I still don’t understand how you couldn’t see that from a thousand miles away-”

“ I mean, it is obvious-”

“It’s obvious that he would steal clothes from you since he wants your attention on him-”

“Well, you should tell Junmyeon to ask Baekhyun give my clothes back-”

“It’s time to tell Baekhyun to give back your clothes”

“Wait, what?” The two males, who were talking on top of each other, were left flabbergasted at the other’s revelation.

“Why Junmyeon?”

“Well… I can’t talk to Baekhyun alone. And also your boyfriend owns me one.” Chanyeol shamelessly confessed.

“But, he’s your damn roommate for the past three years?!?” Jongdae truly had seen it all.

“I know, I know but…” Chanyeol started but stopped himself in the middle of his sentence.

“But what? You were about to pull me into a whole Scooby Doo type of mystery for nada.”

“Well, I can’t find it in me to ask him to return all my clothes back when he looks adorable in it.” Chanyeol said while putting his hand on the nape of his neck.

“Are you serious?”

“Definitely.”

“Chanyeol, I fucking hate you. Come with me now!” Jongdae grabs the taller’s hand and drags him somewhere.

 

Jongdae brings his best friend up to his own dorm. Chanyeol was truly confused, why would Jongdae walk him to his dorm like a baby? He isn’t drunk… yet. Plus, he really really doesn’t want to see Baekhyun right now. Who knows what he could be doing on the other side of that door?

 

“Jongdae, why are we in front of my dorm?”

“Because, you need to face reality.” Jongdae simply tells Chanyeol before moving aside, letting all the space to the taller. “Plus, I have a date with myeonnie at seven so if you two could just… you know, reveal your feelings to each other and then kiss it away and shit it would make us some good.”

“Jongdae…” Chanyeol ponders.

“Yes, Chanyeol?”

“How do you even know that Baekhyun loves me? I mean… He never talks about his feelings with us. He’s just wild.” Jongdae was simply looking at his best friend wondering if he was serious but sensing the aura around Chanyeol… he definitely was.

“You are truly clueless right?”

“No.”

“Yes, you are Chanyeol.”

“No, I am not Jongdae.”

“Chanyeol, shut up you are fucking clueless by moments.”

“How though?” Jongdae points at him in a _told you so_ kind of way.

“You couldn’t even see how Baekhyun was blushing at your simple ‘Oh, you look great in your sweater that’s totally mine’ or how he kept looking at you at the cafeteria or how whenever you’re talking he literally looks awestrucked or…” Chanyeol wasn’t even listening to what his friend was saying, all he thought was how loud the music in his dorm. What the fuck was Baekhyun doing?

“Chanyeol are you even listening to me?!”

“Definitely, not.” And with that, Chanyeol unlocks the door and quickly turns the knob in order to open the door. What he sees is not expected. There was Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon trying out his clothes. More like, Baekhyun trying his clothes while Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were stuck judging which of his clothes fitted Baekhyun’s the best or not. Jongdae and Chanyeol were  just watching how Baekhyun would sway around while singing NCT’s whiplash loudly, not caring on whether or not was he annoying everyone around.

 

“I think I am in love.” Chanyeol says loudly, making Baekhyun suddenly stop in his shenanigans and look behind him, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon following suit. Baekhyun was wearing his supreme vest now, covering his black sweater.

“I can explain!” Baekhyun quickly said. Both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon stood up in order to walk away from the scene but Baekhyun quickly stopped them when they were at the door with Jongdae

“Explain what? That you love wearing my clothes?” Chanyeol simply asked. He truly didn’t look offended anymore suddenly. He simply advanced to Baekhyun so the two could meet halfway.

“Aren’t you mad at him Chanyeol?” Junmyeon quickly asked.

“Looks like it now.” Jongdae replies instead of his best friend.

“Nah, he looks like he’s about to burst rainbows from his ass.”  
“Kyungsoo, the fuck?”

“What? It is true look at him.”

“GUYS, I am right there.” Chanyeol says, making the trio stop mid way in their conversation before looking back at Baekhyun who was unusually silent the whole time.

“Baek-”

“So, you are not mad?” Baekhyun quickly ask looking at the floor.

“No, I’m not mad. I mean you could’ve simply ask me to borrow my clothes but yeah.”

“So, I can wear your clothes?”

“Yes, Baekhyun.”

“So, you won’t be mad if I do something else?”

“Definitely not mad.”

“So, I can tell you that the reason I stole your clothes was because I liked you for the last three years?”

“Yeah, wait what?”

“I like you Chanyeol.” And the male was suddenly not responding.

 

“Woah, Baekhyun grew some balls.”  
“Kyungsoo…”

 

Chanyeol was replaying the last sentence Baekhyun told him. Baekhyun loved him for the past three years. So did Chanyeol. He didn’t register Baekhyun walking in front of him and hug him.

“It’s okay, if you don’t feel the same way I do, we can still be friend.” Baekhyun softly told the frozen man before putting a space between the two of them. He was shining in Chanyeol’s honest opinion. Was he really worthy of Baekhyun though? His own personal clothes and heart stealer.

 

The atmosphere in the room was getting more awkward by the second, Chanyeol still didn’t reply to Baekhyun’s confession and the other was feeling more and more rejected by that.

 

“Chanyeol, you aight?” Jongdae says, trying to bring Chanyeol back to Earth to no results unfortunately.

“I’m gonna go to Kyungsoo’s dorm…” Baekhyun reluctantly says. “See you tonight.” The blonde male was about to walk away when Chanyeol suddenly came back to his senses.

 

“You know, I always knew you were the one stealing my clothes Baekhyun.” The said man looks at the taller’s eyes. “Yeah, I always knew but I didn’t want it to stop. It was fun to watch you act as if you truly had no idea where my clothes went when I know for a fact you wake up at 2 in the morning to grab the first piece of clothing you can. I guess I always liked that side from you. The playful, doesn’t give a damn about the other’s opinion. I also guess I always liked you but just didn’t know until this whole day started.” Chanyeol hugs a stunned Baekhyun. “I do like you Byun Baekhyun. You and your weird way of confessing to me.”

 

Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol back before saying: “I like you two.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“See Baekhyun? It wasn’t hard to confess to him?” Kyungsoo says playfully.

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon says.

“No babe, he’s right.” Jongdae replies before putting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, making the later blush.

 

And thus, a new couple was born. Over stolen clothes and hearts.

 


End file.
